Kurogane le confiesa su amor a Tomoyo
by drachensonne
Summary: Kurogane le confiera su amor a Tomoyo, pero descubre hay trabas para sus felicidad. Lean es mi primer fic y estoy orgullosa  de él!


**Prometo protegerte..**

Una lágrima surcaba por el porcelano rostro de Tomoyo, el templo Tsukimine era el único lugar donde se permitía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podía mostrar debilidad frente a Sakura, no en ese momento, cuando la Oji verde mas necesitaba de su fortaleza, ese apoyo incondicional que tanto la acompañó desde pequeñas. Por eso, por el gran amor que sentía por Sakura, ponía su felicidad antes que la de ella misma, su querida Sakura, siempre en ese pedestal que ella misma se encargo de construir. Seguro que si le contaba su problema no iba a descansar hasta solucionarlo, si, así era su mejor amiga. Pero era un asunto muy delicado para que ella se metiera, no podía permitir otra carga más en los hombros de su amiga.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó, alguien posó una mano en su hombro. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la persona que más deseaba ver. _Kurogane…_ dijo mentalmente sorprendida que él estuviera ahí. Él la miró fijo a sus ojos amatistas y se sentó al lado de ella, cerró sus ojos y se puso a orar.

Kurogane era el hijo de la sacerdotisa del templo, también era un maestro en el arte de la espada, eso lo sabía porque lo había espiado mientras practicaba. Si, Tomoyo iba a orar pero también a contemplar a hurtadillas la figura del espadachín. El único hombre que la había dejado sin habla, el único hombre que protagonizaba sus sueños, el único con que deseaba estar. Siempre que lo miraba, escuchaba, hablaba o simplemente estuviese sentada al lado de él, se sentía sumamente feliz, junto a él no había tristeza, soledad o incertidumbre, simplemente felicidad y protección. Esa, que nunca había experimentado con un hombre ya que su padre.. su padre.. ni su rostro recordaba.

Él seguía orando, su semblante era serio (como de costumbre), ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo, había cambiado tanto en ese último tiempo, antes se comportaba como un matón, nadie quería jugar o simplemente acercarse a él, nadie a excepción de ella, siempre lo admiró, desde muy pequeña. Abrió sus ojos, eran rojos escarlata como la sangre que fluía agitadamente en su cuerpo cada vez que la observaban. La miró fijo.

No viniste a verme practicar ni a verme dictar clases, tampoco estabas en el cerezo sagrado, donde sueles sermonearme por algo. A cambio de eso te encuentro aquí meditando sola y triste. Me dirás que te pasa? Sé que has venido varias veces a la semana para repetir esta rutina.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Acaso estas celoso de no ser el centro de mi mundo, tanto te importo?- dijo una pícara Tomoyo.

Dejáte de rodeos y dímelo de una vez- aferró bruscamente sus manos en torno a los hombros de ella, la amatista por un lado se sobresaltó por la reacción de este. Siempre que hablaban era para regañarlo por como trataba a sus alumnos o era un juego de palabras que ella siempre se quedaba con la última, dejándolo de mal humor o con su típica sonrisa sarcástica. Pero nunca había reaccionado a la primera provocación y menos violentamente. Él se percató de la mirada de ella y dejó de "sostener" sus hombros, bajo su mirada y agarró su delicadamente su mano.

¿Me podrías acompañar a un sitio en especial? Quiero mostrarte algo- ella dudó pero terminó aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cruzaron el templo, él seguía sosteniendo su mano, se sentía arder, nunca antes la había tomado de la mano. Tenía un agarre fuerte, posesivo y seguro. Estaban en la parte trasera del templo, cerca de frontera de árboles que limitaba al bosque con el templo.

No podemos entrar ahí- se paró en seco Tomoyo, hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar.

No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada- dijo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente, provocando que ella se ruborice, acto que solo él provocaba. Siguieron avanzando por el frondoso bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro donde había una pequeña laguna.

Llegamos… - Tomoyo quedó maravillada, era un lugar encantador, el aire era muy puro y si en el templo se sentía tranquila, aquí era el doble de pacífico.- te quería mostrar este lugar porque es muy importante para mí. Mi padre siempre me traía aquí, pasábamos horas hablando y practicando kendo, hasta que él murió… es mi refugio, mi lugar especial, aquí mi padre hizo un juramento que lo respetó hasta su último suspiro de vida. Es por eso que yo he tomado una decisión después de tanto meditar.- Tomoyo estaba perpleja, nunca lo había visto hablar así y menos esa chispa que tenía en sus ojos escarlata. Pero lo que vio y escuchó a continuación la dejó en estado de shock. Kurogane sacó su espada envainada y se la entregó, acto seguido se arrodilló.

-Tomoyo, es costumbre de los Suwa jurar por esta espada que ha estado en mi familia por más de 300 años… Yo Kurogane Suwa juro por _Ginryū _que toda mi presencia existe por mi ama. Mi existencia reside en la confianza de mi ama. Vengo en jurar que esta es solo mi verdad…

- Es un tanto raro tu juramento- Tomoyo no podía salir de su asombro, la había tratado como si ella fuera su dueña y él estuviera a punto de escapar a una batalla.

- Lo que trato de decir.. tks mierda- en las historias que le narraba su padre se veía más fácil además tenía más sentido lo que juraban, al diablo él estaba en el siglo XX no iba a permitir arruinar su momento de valentía por un juramento que mucho sentido no tenia en esa época- Tomoyo- dijo con cara y voz de regaño, ella solo se tensó un poco, se sentía una niña pequeña a punto de ser regañada por una travesura.- Lo que trato de decir con este juramento es que tu eres dueña de mi corazón por eso por el bien de ambos debo protegerte porque te.. te amo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba impactada, no sabía si era por lo que le dijo o por como se lo dijo. Pero lo que más le asombraba era la intensidad de esos ojos carmesí, sus piernas flaquearon y quedo arrodillada al igual que él. Kurogane al verla así quiso tentar más al diablo y tomó la barbilla de la chica y la aproximó a su rostro. Con un susurro suave pero varonil le dijo

Y bien?- ella ya no se contuvo más, cerró los ojos y terminó la distancia que había entre ellos, fundiéndose así en un tímido beso, su primer beso con el hombre que había amado desde pequeña. Estuvieron así por minutos. Él mordió un poco el labio inferior de ella dando así finalizado su beso. Ella bajo su mira al suelo, se sentía un poco mareada.

Una suave brisa sopló logrando que unos mechones del largo cabello de Tomoyo, se balancearan. Estaba refrescando pero no tenía intenciones de irse, así que se acomodó mejor en el suelo y tomó a la joven por la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo, quedando ella de espaldas a él. Kurogane la abrazaba mientras recaía todo el peso de su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Desde cuándo?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven. Sin levantar su cabeza de su hombro empezó a hablar.

Te conozco de siempre, desde que eras muy pequeña, tu madre te traía siempre al templo.. Claro que en ese tiempo no me interesabas, eras una chiquilla de 2 años y yo de 7años- dijo con su típica sonrisa irónica.- pero el tiempo paso y te convertiste en una niña única para tu edad, siempre te hacías notar por lo diferente que eras, tan madura, inteligente, audaz, perspicaz. Eras la única que se me acercaba con buenas intenciones, siempre así, tan noble… Al principio te veía como una hermana menor, porque al fin al cabo, eras una niña pequeña que necesitaba que alguien la proteja, o eso quería creer yo… En fin, cumplí 16 años, tenía que terminar mis estudios y tuve que partir por 4 años, pero cuando volví..

_Flashback_

_Era una tarde de lluvia, en las escalinatas del templo Tsukimine Kurogane recién regresado de Kyoto, trotaba las escaleras cuesta arriba, al llegar al último escalón divisó que en el playón alguien se acercaba caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia su dirección. Estaba muy cansado, así que no pudo ver bien quien era pero la persona pareció reconocerlo ya que apenas levanto la cabeza, se quedó estático por unos segundos y apresuró el paso hacia él. Cuando estaba a unos 5 metros pudo ver bien a la persona, era una dama de larga cabellera, estaba toda mojada, ya que ni paraguas llevaba. Cuando ya estaban a un metros la muchacha se detuvo frente al carmesí y le sonrío, él la observó por 5 segundo para darse cuenta que.._

_-Tomoyo!- la joven amplió su bella sonrisa y le dijo dulcemente._

_- Bienvenido a casa Kurogane.- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo cuesta abajo. Él por su parte se quedó más de 5 minutos sin poder reaccionar, con la mano en su mejilla y su tez del mismo color que sus ojos._

_Fin flashback_

Pasaron dos años. Desde ahí dejaste de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer, mi mujer..- dijo lo último mientras la aferraba más contra su cuerpo y apoyaba ahora su mentón en su hombro.- La misma que me espiaba mientras entrenaba de chico como de grande.- dijo mientras su sonrisa sarcástica volvía a nacer en su rostro y empezó a recordar las primeras veces que Tomoyo trataba de espiarlo, él primero se hacia el desentendido pero después le decía a la chica que salga de su escondite para que esté más cómoda.

Sí, siempre supiste donde me escondía, de pequeños nunca te podía sorprender, por eso hoy supiste de inmediato donde estaba fácilmente.

Siempre sabré donde tú estarás.

Por el hecho de ser tú.

Siempre quise saber por qué estabas en el templo esa tarde.

Soñé contigo.- dijo sin soltura, la respuesta lo sorprendió un poco.- Soñé que regresabas, así que fui al templo para pedir que mi sueño se haga realidad ya que te extrañaba mucho y no sabía nada de ti, porque no tenias medios de comunicación.. fueron 4 años..

Tomoyo..- una brisa más violenta impactó contra ellos, estaba refrescando mucho.- pero como me dijiste esa vez, ya estoy en casa, contigo.- Tomoyo se tensó se olvidó por completo de un pequeño detalle que la venia torturando por semanas. Se levantó y le dijo que se tenían que ir porque era muy tarde y empezó a caminar rápidamente pero no alcanzó a dar muchos pasos porque Kurogane la agarro de la muñeca.- Todavía no me dijiste que es lo que tanto te angustia y puedo ver que el recuerdo de eso te volvió a perturbar.

Kurogane!.- Tomoyo empezaba a empañar sus ojos mientras lo miraba fijo.- Me enteré que existe un contrato pre- matrimonial que se tiene que cumplir cuando yo cumpla 18 años.. y eso será en menos de un año… en menos de un año me casaré con otro hombre…

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les gusten, de mas esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. Por favor dejen reviews, con sus cítricas, lo único que pido es respeto ante todo!

gracias!


End file.
